An aircraft turbine engine includes an engine structure and at least one secondary structure, such as a variable area fan nozzle (VAFN) structure moveable relative to the engine structure. The VAFN structure develops a portion of the thrust provided by the engine by controlling a portion of the airflow through fan portions of the engine. The VAFN structure may be movable to different positions for aircraft take-off, landing, cruise, etc. Hydraulic control systems and electronic control systems may be used for controlling movement of the secondary structure relative to the engine structure.